


Affection

by mygodhatesme



Series: Peaky Blinders X Readers [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygodhatesme/pseuds/mygodhatesme
Summary: You are John’s boyfriend and he panics when you don’t show up at work.
Relationships: John Shelby/Reader
Series: Peaky Blinders X Readers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149209
Kudos: 3





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request and my first x male reader fic i wrote at the time. i was really nervous about writing it and i’m still not sure if it’s good or not.

You have always been an early bird. You grew up in boarding schools so that was a must. It was just another day you woke up early. As everyday, you took your flatmate, Ada Thorne’s baby son Karl, calmed him down and fed him. 

It was a routine. You were lucky to meet Ada and move in with him when you were really new in Birmingham. The city came with a lot of dangers and Ada has been a gift. Being a friend and the flatmate of a Shelby was the best thing that happened to you.

The catch was that everyone assumed you were dating Ada. Her husband was on the run and was assumed dead, even Tommy Shelby couldn’t get him back home. It was the last thing you wanted but it came with the perk of people looking over your attraction to men if they noticed. 

Another perk was that you were known as a close friend of John Shelby, though the truth wasn’t that. John was supposed to get married to one of the Lee daughters, it was part of an arrangement but it didn’t work. Instead, John had you and you had him. 

The thing about you was, everything in your life was basically a plot twist. As a child, you were perceived as posh but you were just a lucky kid who had a rich uncle take care of you after your parents died. After you moved to Birmingham, looking for a new life, your sexuality was the plot twist.

Ada, despite looking like your girlfriend was actually just your close friend. John, despite looking like you close friend, was your boyfriend. The family knew, John’s wife knew. They were all okay with it as long as Tommy was and as long as it didn’t put them all in a kill list. You trusted them with your secret and you trusted them so much that you knew they wouldn’t let you get punished for that. 

Your life just went on like that. You woke up early, took care of Karl, you give Karl to his mum when she wakes up, you leave home and go to work. You worked for the Shelbys so it was all so easy and natural. 

That day wasn’t much different than any other day, the plot twist of that exact day was that you didn’t go to work after you left home. Instead, you went to the train station to buy tickets to London, you were going to visit your uncle. This caused some confusion on a certain Shelby brother.

John ran to you and Ada’s flat as fast as he could. If someone else was absent at work, it probably wouldn’t bother anyone that much. You were always on time and always had motivation to work, it wasn’t like you to be absent at work without telling anyone. Even if he wouldn’t care normally, that day with still being a little drunk from last night’s drinks, he started overthinking.

John found himself on your doorstep. He relaxed and he thought Ada would know where you were. He knocked on the door and Ada opened the door with Karl on her arms.

“Where’s Y/N?” he asked, “He went out a little earlier, isn’t he at the office?” she replied with a question. John hated that. He always hated any vagueness. 

“He isn’t there.” John said, Ada was as surprised as John was. “He mentioned visiting his uncle, maybe he left to get tickets?” Ada was thinking more rationally than John because his answer was, “I would’ve taken him, why would he need tickets?” Ada laughed.

“Calm the fuck down!” she stepped to the side, John understood immediately that she was inviting him in. “I’m calm.” John said, petted Karl’s hair as he stepped in.

“Would you like to take him?” Ada offered to give John her son. “No thanks.” Ada rolled her eyes, “Okay.” she just said to her brother’s response. John was uneasy and that was something Ada wasn’t used to.

“For Fuck’s sake John, I’m not used to seeing you like this.” Ada complained. John tried to relax, he knew she was right. At that moment, luck was on John’s side and you opened the door with your key.

“John, what are you doing here?” you asked, shocked to see him there. “Where were you?” John asked, he was a bit more relaxed but didn’t know how to exactly react to your sudden reappearance. 

“I went to the station to get tickets.” you simply answered. You could see how scared John looked, it warmed your heart in a weird way. It was good to see him care like that. 

“See, I told you so!” Ada said smiling and just made her way into the kitchen after seeing the annoyed look John gave her. 

You started climbing the stairs to your room and he unconsciously followed you. You stepped into your room, left your ticket on your bedside table and sat on your bed. 

John sat next to you and hugged you. “Didn’t think you were the affectionate type.” he usually was more interested in sexual affection. “Then you’ll never get another hug.” you chuckled, “Your choice.” you shrug your shoulders.

You let your body fall down to the bed, John did too. You slided closer to him and supported your head on his shoulder. “This is nice.” you said, you could feel John smiling. 

“We would continue if both of us didn’t need to go to the office.” John said, even though he didn’t like to show it, he enjoyed that wholesome moment too.

“You’re the boss, nobody would care.” you mumbled, “You know really well that Tommy is the boss.” he answered. “To me, you are.” you just laughed, John joined you too.

He suddenly gave you a kiss. Your blood rushed through your whole body, you hoped John felt the same. The kiss heated up both of you, he pulled himself back slowly. “I think I like this.” he smiled, “I think I like the hugs and the kisses and the safe feeling.” he confessed.

You felt like you were in a dream. This was exactly what you dreamt of as a child. A partner who cared for you, who made you feel safe and you loved. It seemed impossible then and it seemed too good to be true now. 

“Maybe we should share more of them.” you said and gave him another kiss. John decided to make a confession, “I don’t know why but I was so scared when I didn’t see you in the office but after seeing you, the scare was worth it.” he said softly. 

You took a deep breath, that was the best thing you heard someone say to you. “I thought I’d never say this but I love you.” you say, “Why? You thought you’d never love me?” you laughed at John’s ironic question. 

“I can take it back if you like.” you joked, “Don’t even dare to.” he replied in a more serious tone than yours. “Maybe I should.” you kept joking, John started tickling you. 

“I love you Y/N Y/L/N” his fingers’ movement made you laugh but also his love declaration had an effect. “John stop!” you hit him, jokingly but you seemed to hit him hard because he stopped tickling. 

“Ouch!” he said, “Uh, sorry, sorry.” you placed your hand on the cheek you hit. He smiled big and used it as an opportunity to kiss you once again. You liked it but you knew you had to leave the room soon.

“Maybe we’re getting a little too comfortable.” you said squinting your eyes, “I thought you liked it.” John replied. You nodded and raised your eyebrows, “Yeah but remember we have to go to the office.” he sighed.

“Fuck, I don’t want to go.” he chuckled, “What if we don’t?” you liked that offer but there was no way you were going to accept. You jumped on your feet, leaving him alone on your bed. 

“Get up John Shelby, time to go back to work.” John looked disappointed but he finally gave up. He stood up too, fixed his clothes and left the room. You followed him downstairs.

“We’re leaving Ada!” you shouted at the doorstep and left with John. You both felt refreshed and happy. You just moved on with your day. Though it wasn’t an unusual day, both of you felt different because you had finally said ‘I love you’.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it <3
> 
> my tumblr, the one i originally posted this on is oddshelbyout.


End file.
